Stages of life
by my-own-creation
Summary: Rose Mazur is an excellent and smart girl. She is moving back to Montana from London with her parents after three years. What will happen when she comes back to a place where people have always made fun of her... All Human! AU. First Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy

Preface

My name is Rosemarie Mazur, but I like to be called 'Rose'. When I was fourteen my parents moved to London from Montana because my father's company in England needed to be cared well. The strange thing is that I still don't know what my father, Abe Mazur does for living, but, he sure makes a lot of money, which makes him a millaniour. My mother, Janine Hathaway Mazur, is a housewife, but she does a lot of charity events.

My father is from Turkey, with tan skin, awesome, dark brown, silky hairs and dark brown eyes and my mother is from Scotland, with orangey-red hairs and blue eyes.

I never had a true friend; to be honest I never had a friend. Reason behind that is that … well I was an overweight girl, one that no one wants to be friend with as they considered themselves as 'cool' kids, and I was just a short heighted, pumpkin looking, girl who always wears a glass, because she can't see clearly without them. I was just a dumb girl who never answered back when someone makes fun of her, or mistreats her.

When I moved to London with my parents, I started to concentrate on my studies. I was excellent in math and physics, always number one in the class, I also liked to do some short of hacking things as I was so much into computers, but never did something wrong. As time went by I became excellent code breaker.

One thing that I like about London is that I MADE SOME FRIENDS!!!. They were not the 'best' friends in the world, but they were friends.

Then I started to go to gym to lose my weight. After a year, when I was fifteen dad felt like I should take self-defiance classes and enrolled me in a martial arts classes. And now I'm proud to say that I'm a excellent in martial arts, and no one can beat me. After three years of hard training I have a wonderful body that boys want in their bed, and girls dream for. Now I can eat as much as I want to and don't even gain weight, don't get me wrong, I go to gym to burn all that calories. I also like to go on a run early morning, yes, yes, I'm a morning person, but on weekends no one dares to wake me up early morning, come on no one wants to face Rose Mazur's wrath!!!

Now, after three years, dad's company is settled, we are going back to Montana. I was little nervous, 'cause I don't know how my so called 'classmates', that used to humiliate me, are going to treat me, to be honest, I'm little scared. Scared that they will still see me as a looser. But, as always I braced myself for what life is going to bring for me.

I was standing in my room in, looking at the mirror. Staring back at me is a girl, with long, dark brown hairs, heart shaped face, plump lips, big, dark brown and doe shaped eyes and cute nose. I was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged my ass like a second skin, a red tank top, which too hugged my chest like a second skin. I pulled on a black leather jacket. All in all, I was looking hot. I have to say, in last 3 years I have developed a really sexy and curvy body. My skin was slightly tanned, with defined curves in all the right places, like chest and hips, with small waist, and long hairs. One thing I don't like my mother for is for giving me this short height!! I'm just 5'6".

So finally, we are ready to move back to Montana. "Rose, come on we have to go, or we will be late." Mom called from downstairs. "Coming, mom!" with final look at myself and around the room I walked out, shutting door behind me. Downstairs, dad and Pavel were loading our bags in the car. Pavel is dad's right hand in business, but, he is like an uncle to me. "oh kiz! You are looking so beautiful." Dad said. I smiled as he came over to give me a kiss on forehead. "Thanks, dad." "I'm sure boys of Montana are going to fall on their knees when they see you." Said Pavel. I laughed. And thanked Pavel for his compliment.

After a long flight we landed on Montana. Welcome to Montana Rose. Hope this place will be better than before.

Author's note:

How was that?? Should I continue? I hope you like it because it's my first Fan Fiction. Please review and tell me how that was?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Thanks to all of them who reviewed, added my story to favorite and are following it. This chapter is long but I think it's not that special. Review and tell me what you think.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy**

Chapter 1. Back to Montana and First Day at school

We reached to our old home early in the morning. It was cold out there. It's been so long since I've been in this house. Mom unlocked the door and we went inside. Everything was still same.

I walked into my room, seeing everything after a long time was refreshing. I walked over to the window and opened it. Cool air blasted on my face. As I looked out, my eyes fell on the yard of the house which was on the left side of our house, where Mrs. Belikova was sitting on the swing, sipping her coffee. A smile spread on my face. Olena was my mother's school friend. She was a doctor. She lived with her family here. She had three daughters, eldest Karolina, than Sonya and Victoria was youngest. Victoria was the only one I ever had close to friend. She had a son, Dimitri, who was elder than Victoria but younger than Sonya and Karolina. he was of my age.When i was young he was one of the kids who used to tease me, make fun of me and humilate me. And I don't think he would have had change a bit, and that was what I was afraid for. I closed the window and went downstairs to find something to eat.

After an hour, doorbell rang. Mom and Dad were in kitchen, making brunch and Pavel has gone to grocery store. So, I went to open the door. When I opened the door, Olena was there, smiling as always, looking at me with soft eyes. She pulled me into a hug."Oh Rose", she pulled away to look at me and kissed my cheeks. "You have grown into such a beautiful young woman." I lead her to the kitchen where Mom and Dad hugged her, and started talking. I went to my room to take a shower. When I came down, mom was surving food. I sat down and started eating."Rose, we are going to throw a welcome back party this Firday evening. It will be just us, Belikovs, some neighbours and few peoples from company.", Dad said. Today was tuesday, so we have two days to plan everything. "Thats ok with me." I said. "Oh! and you will be joining school from tomorrow." I grimaced.

That evening when I came back from my run, and was crossing Mrs. Belikova's house, I saw a really handsome, tall, like 6'7" tall man with long, brown hairs sitting in the yard of Mrs. Belikova. but, unfortunantly, he went inside. But, before closing the door, he looked at me in the eyes and world seemed to stop there... And then the spell broke and he closed the door. Huh!! what's wrong with me?

That night I went to bed early as I was really tired and tomorrow was school. Huh!! school!!

Next day I woke up early and went on a run. When I came back Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. "How was your run, Kiz?" Dad asked. "It was refreshing. Wheather in Montana is nice at this time of the year." It was October and wheather was really nice here.

I went upstairs and took a nice warm shower. I came out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped around my body and hairs. I went to my walk-in closet and started to look for something nice to wear. After a search of 10 minutes, I sattled on dark blue skinny jeans and blood red blouse. I decided to go with light make-up with red lip-gloss and mascara. I left my hairs down in their natural wave. I put on my black ankle boots, grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. After I completed my breakfast Dad told me that he will drop me at school and Pavel will pick me up after school and tomorrow I will get my car.

When we reached at school, Dad and I went to Principal's office. Our Principal, Mr.John Anderson was impressed with my grades and performance at my pervious school. Than I went to collect my time-table, which was, hopefully, good.

1\. Period English Literature

2\. Period Physics

3\. Period Advanced calculus

4\. Period P.E.

LUNCH BREAK

5\. Period Chemistry

6\. Period Biology

7\. Period Basic French

8\. Period Computer Science

What a busy time table!!

By the time I reached my class for the first period, class has already started. Oh no! I'm late for my first class on the first day of the school. I opened the door and said '' May I come in, Ma'am?''

The teacher who I assumed, Mrs. Tanner, smiled sweetly at me and said, '' Oh come in, come in. You must be-'' she stopped and looked at me expectantly. ''Rose Mazur, Ma'am'' As I said my name I heard everyone gasp. Maybe they were expecting the same pumpkin like, glasses wearing Rose Mazur. I looked around the class to find most of the boys staring at me with wide eyes, and girls looking like they wanted to kill someone.

''Oh, come in Miss Mazur. I assume you are the new student? '' I nodded. ''Well, than have a seat, I'm starting the lesson''

I turned to find a seat and the only one left was... Was in front of, Oh my god,... that tall guy I saw yesterday. And he was looking at me. Well everyone were looking at me. I made my way to the seat. That was when I noticed that Mason, my cousin was also there. A broad smile made it's way on his way and I smiled back. Than I noticed everyone were still staring at me. I sat down and took out my books. Most of the period, everyone stared at me. I was very aware of the eyes that were burning holes on the back of my head.

When the period was over, everyone stood-up and started going out of the class. I gathered my books and bag and made my way out of the class. I reached the door someone came from behind me and pushed past me, making my books to fall on the floor. I looked up to find it was the tall guy, who was smirking down at me as everyone laughed. Then a girl with black hairs and blue eyes came and said '' Welcome back to the hell, Mazur. '' That's when I noticed that she was Tasha Ozera. The biggies bully of the school. I ignored her and gathered my books. '' You have not changed a bit, Mazur, still that dumb-stupid girl.'' Said the tall guy. How does he know me? ''Come on Dimitri, you can't expect someone to change like weather, unless you believe in magic ''said a blond girl, who I assume was Vasilisa Dragomir. Her father was my father's business friend, but still she don't like me. Than I noticed that the tall guy was Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov.

I looked at him, now that he was so close, I can see he's really handsome, like a god. He had same Belikov eyes of chocolate Brown colour, straight nose, high cheekbones, strong jaws and absolutely kissable lips. I wonder how it will feel to kiss them. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!! I felt like smacking myself in the face. But, what can I say he looked so hot. He was wearing a black shirt, that hugged his body deliciously. By the look of it, he must workout daily and I'm sure he would have a lot of muscles. And those strong, muscled arms. I want to feel them wrap around me. SHUT UP ROSE!!!

I just turned around, calming myself and went to grab my books for second period, but not before I heard one of them say "Still a coward, Rosie.''

I took out my physics book from my locker and went to the class. Turned out that Dimitri was also in that class and Mr. Black, our physics teacher, wanted me to sit next to Dimitri, because according to him, we would make a good team. I noticed most of the girls were glaring at me, what did I do wrong?

As I sat down next to him, he smirked at me. " I didn't know you can understand a word of physics! " he said. "I'm not as dumb as you all think " I answered back. His smirk turned into an amused smile, it was there just for a second, but I still caught him. He was about to reply when Mr. Black started the class. He gave us a question and everyone started to solve. It hardly took me 3-4 minutes to complete the question. As I raised my hand Mr. Black said "what's your answer miss Mazur? " " 2548 Newtons " I said. Mr. Black checked the answer, a smile spread on his face and he said "Well Done Miss Mazur. I'm quite impressed with you. It was actually the most difficult question in this section of chapter, and I actually doubted anyone of you could solve this." I smiled back. Then I noticed everyone were gaping at me. As I turned to my right Dimitri was looking at me skeptically. " How did you did it?" It was my turn to smirk, " Well, as I said I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks." I saw something flashed in his eyes but he quickly covered it.

Next was Calculus. And to my surprise, Dimitri was in that class too. He sat behind me. Mr. Stewart, aur teacher, was explaining us to solve the problems "... So at last we just have to multiply 37 and 2964... Which will be..." He took his time to solve "...109568" I don't think so. " It should be 109668, Mr. Stewart " Everyone turned to look at me but I ignored them, and said." Maybe you should check it on calculator" Mr. Stewart checked it a smile came to his lips and he said " How did you did this Miss Mazur?" I said " I used to take some classes to learn how to multiply two large numbers " Mr. Stewart smiled and nodded. As the bell rang, I started to gather up my books and notebooks. Dimitri came to me and said " You are full of surprises Mazur." His friend Ivan Zeklos joined and said " Looks like London has changed you Rosie. " When we were young Ivan was one of the kids that used to bully me, and I don't think that can ever change. "There's more to come." I just smiled and went out of the class, leaving them two gaping at me.

Next P.E. It's good to have a light period after all studies. Most of the students were in P.E. I changed into black running shorts, marine tank top and black sneakers. As I came out of the changing room girls glared at me. I just shrugged and went to gym. As I entered every boy's eyes turned to me, I kept my self from punching all of them.

WHY ARE EVERYONE STARTING AT ME SO MUCH TODAY!!!!

I caught Dimitri starting at me too with unknown thing in his eyes. As soon as I caught him, he averted his eyes. The instructors, Mr. Stan Alto and Mrs. Alberta Petrov, told us to complete 2 miles of running, which was 4 sets around the room. Most of the girls got tired after first round. Rest of them went off after second round. Now I was the only girl among all these boys. After third round most boys went off. Only 9 were able to complete 2 miles of running, Dimitri, Eddie, Mason, Christian, Robert, Stephen, Ivan, Ethen and me. I was only girl among them. Again- as you all know - they were staring at me!! Argh!!!! I really wanted to punch them all.

Mrs. Petrov was really impressed with me and told me that I can join school's athletic club. As the bell rang, again Dimitri and Ivan came to me. "I didn't know you can do that too." said Ivan. "You don't know anything about me."I said. I didn't gave Dimitri a chance to say anything, as I turned around and went to change.

It was lunch time. Finally after all that crap, I'm going to get some food. I went to cafeteria. I took some chocolate glazed donuts, some fries, and an apple, what? I do eat some health food.

I turned to search for an empty table, there was only one, at the corner near window. I made my way to it. I was walking to the table when I saw Dimitri sitting at a table with Tasha, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill, Mia and Mason. Tasha was sitting so close to Dimitri. I resisted an urge to roll my eyes. So now she was even a slut along with psychotic bitch. I sat down at the table and started eating. From this corner I can see everyone. I wonder why no one sat here. I continued eating and looked around. Once again I caught Dimitri looking at me.

I was sitting alone. And once again, I thought I don't have any friend. In London I had some friends, at least I didn't felt so alone there. But here... I think it's for the best. I should concentrate on my studies, and friends are complete distraction.

After lunch I had chemistry. At least Dimitri was not in that too. But, Lissa was. And she was my partner. Mr. Jones told us to do some qualitative analysis. Lissa was about to burn herself with hydrochloric acid. Accidentally of course. But I caught the bottle before it can fall. Lissa thanked me. And I don't know what happened after that 'cause her behavior towards me completely changed. "I'm sorry about this morning. I was complete bitch. I've always been, towards you. And I'm sorry for all that." "It's okay, Lissa." And then she was all friendly towards me. I got to know how kind and caring she actually was.

After that I had Biology and Lissa was in that too. Nothing much happened there. Then I had Basic French. Class has not started yet. Two boys came to me. "I'm Jesse and this is Ralf." one of them, with blond hairs said, gesturing towards another with dark hairs. "Hey." I said, thinking my lack of response will make them go away. But no." so how are holding up here?" said Jesse. Again I kept my answer short, "none of your concerns." He was about to say something when teacher entered the room. After the class I was walking to my locker when Jesse and Ralf came. Not again!!! "Why are you in such a hurry, Rosie" Jesse said. "Get out of my way." I said. They didn't move. "Move or I will-" I was cut off by some one coming up behind me. "Don't you people have something else to do?" I turned, Dimitri was standing there with his arms fold in front of his chest. I don't what made them to run away but, I was greatful for that. Why don't Jesse see that I'm not interested in him.

I turned back to Dimitri only to find him gone. Where the hell did he go? I shrugged and took my books and walked to my next class. Computer was like a mind freshener. I sat on a computer and logged in.

"Here too, Rosie" I turned around, Ivan and Dimitri were standing behind me. I pointedly ignored them an turned back to my computer. "I see, you are on ignoring mode, huh?" said Ivan. "I think she is keeping her mouth shut, just as we want her to." said Dimitri.

"If you don't want to be in detention, I suggest you to start doing your work Mr. Zeklos and Mr. Belikov" This teacher just became my favourite. They went to their computers and started working.

When school ended I waited for Pavel by the entrance of the school. After some time, Pavel called me telling me I have to manage to go home on my own because he had some meeting to attend. I started walking home. It would take about 30minutes walk to home but I think the sun is not happy with me and was shining like crazy. I can't believe temperature can change from 19 degree celcius to above 30 so fast.

After 10 minutes I was sweating like crazy. I'm sure I would be looking more red than a healthy tomato.

after another 5 minutes a car passed me and stopped a few meter ahead of me. Who is that? The window opened and Dimitri's handsome face looked back at me. "Need a ride, Hathaway?" he asked. "No thanks, I will walk home." I said, even when the only thing I wanted to do was get in that car and relax for a minute.

"Come on, I won't bite. I promise." he said again. I sighed and went to passanger seat. "Oh God, you look like a tomato. What were you thinking, that walking at this time of day without anynthing would be as amazing as your morning run?" he said. Wait how did he knew I went on morning run this mornig?

"Actually it was last minute decission. Paval was coming to pick me up but, he had some meeting so-" he intrupeted me and said "- so you thought 'it won't be a big deal, I will just ignore the sun too.' am I wrong?"

I turned my head to hid my smile and looked out of the window. " Are you Ignoring me again? " he asked. I didn't replied. I was saved from answering because we had reached my home. I got out of the car and said "Thanks for the ride" And started walking. "Anytime Rose, anytime." he said silently. I think he didn't wanted me to hear that.

After my evening run I completed my homework. I was about to complete my homework when Dad came and told me that we are having dinner at Belikov"s. he told me that Olena insisted that we should have tonight's dinnner with Belikov family.

I don't think I can take Dimitri's company anymore, not without banging my head on wall twice. Or make that thrice.

 **AN : Untill next time. Review and tell how was that :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Wish you all a very happy New Year...** **Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Academy**

Chapter 2 Dinner at Belikova's

After I finished my homework it was already 7:15 pm. I went to bathroom and took a warm shower. When I came out I was just wrapped in a towel and cold air from the window nearly freezed me to death. I went to close the door and saw Dimitri standing on his window talking to someone on phone. As I went to closer to the window, his eyes turned to me and nearly fell from their socket. Then I noticed I was only in towel!! I quickly closed the window. A blush came to my face.

How am I going to face him now!!!!

I went to closet and took out a dress. It was of baby pink colour with half sleeves and went to my knees on front, back was slightly longer and went past my knees. I tied my hairs into a bun and put on mascara and pink lipgloss. I put on my pink flats, grabbed my phone and went downstairs. Mom and Dad had already gone so I locked the door and went to Mrs. Belikov's home.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. Door opened and Victoria jumped into my arms pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you are back. I missed you so much." she said.

"Vika- I - can't... Breath." I said, slightly choking.

She instantly let me go " oh, I'm so sorry!" she said sheepishly.

I laughed and put my hand on her cheek, " And I missed you too." and kissed her another cheek. Vika was like my little sister and I loved her so much.

"And you look absolutely gorgeous" she said looking at me.

"Thanks."

"Are you two going to stand there whole night? Come in or you won't get any food." Olena yell from kitchen.

We laughed and went inside. Everyone were sitting in living room. When my eyes met Dimitri's, I quickly looked away and kept myself from blushing. Paul, Karolina's son, ran upto me and hugged me with his small hands around my waist. " welcome back Roza." he said. I laughed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. " Thanks, Paul."

"Will you play with me?" he asked looking up at me, with his eyes shining with hope.

Before I could answer Karolina came to us and said "First let her sit Paul. " and engulfed me in a hug. "It's so good to see you Roza. And you look so amazing." I was about to say thanks when Sonya came and said " amazing is a bit understatement. You look absolutely beautiful." and hugged me. Then both of them kissed my cheeks simultaneously. Everyone in the room laughed. I love these ladies so much.

Once everyone settled, a cry of baby filled the room. Then I noticed there was a baby, sleeping in a crib and woke up from all the noise. Karo took her in her arms and she stopped crying. She came to me and said " Roza, this is Zoya. Zoya, say hello to aunty Roza." The baby looked at me and said "Allo." and hid her face in her mother's shoulder. Eveyone said "aww". That's right, she was like a little angel and she was the cutest baby I've ever seen.

" Hello Zoya." I said she looked back at me for a moment then stretched her hands for me to take her in my arms. I happily took her and she hid her head on my shoulder. There was another round of 'aww' and everyone laughed.

Olena came and said "Dinner's ready." Eveyone stood-up and went to dining table. Karo came to me to take Zoya from me but she wouldn't let go of me. "Come on Zoya, aunty Roza needs to eat." Karo said. Zoya hugged my neck, shook her head and said in her angelic voice "No." Again everyone laughed. "Looks like Zoya is smitten with Rose." Dimitri said and then there was another round of laughter. This was the first time he spoke since I came here. I looked at him and again I remembered what happened an hour ago. A blush came to my face and he smirked and I looked away. Looks like he's thinking the same thing.

"It's okay Karo. She can eat with me." I said. And we all settled with Zoya on my lap, Vika on my right then Paul, Dad, Mom, Sonya, Yeva, Karo, Olena, Pavel, and unfortunately Dimitri on my left. Olena had made so much food that you can feed an army, and everything smelled so delicious. I took some mashed potatoes on my plate and started to feed Zoya and my self. It was bit spicy so Zoya didn't eat much. I feed her some pudding and milk and she was full. She was getting sleepy but didn't let go of me when Karo came to take her to bed. She buried he head in my chest and fell asleep. A sudden burst of happiness filled my heart. I hugged her close to me with one arm and continued eating. I was aware everyone were looking at us but I ignored them. I even caught Dimitri looking at me with an infectious smile. After dinner we went to living room and everyone settled on light conversation. Zoya was deep in her sleep so Karo took her to bed. Then Paul asked me to play with him. Paul, Vika and I went to back yard and played a little when Dimitri came and told Paul it's his bed time. Vika took him inside which left me and Dimitri alone.

I sat on a swing and looked up at sky. Dimitri came and draped his jacket around my shoulders, and sat next to me. What does he want?

"How are you feeling being back here?" he asked.

"Weather is really nice." I said simply.

"I am not talking about weather, and you know it. " he said.

I sighed "What do you want, Dimitri?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, 'what do you want?'. Why this sudden change in behavior?" I asked. I was getting a bit frustrated.

"I'm sorry about school, Rose. I'm really sorry." he said. "Can we be friends?"

" Again, why this sudden change of mood? " I asked.

" Are you trying to play with me?" I narrowed my eyes.

" What? No, no, no. Really, I just want us to be friends. " the look in his eyes told me that he is telling the truth, but, still I wanted to be sure.

" And how do I believe you are not lying?" I asked.

He thought for a moment then said " I swear on my life, I'm not lying. " he said.

I was speechless. What am I suppose to say? And what does he wants that made him to swear on his life.

I sighed. " What do you want, Dimitri?" I asked quietly.

" Why don't you believe me? I said I just want us to be friends. Is it really hard to believe? " he exclaimed.

I was getting angry now, so I yelled back, " Is it my fault that a guy who always humiliated me, made fun of me is suddenly asking me to be friends? Is it my fault that everyone always neglected me that like I was some communicable disease. I'm sorry to say Dimitri but I find it hard to believe any of you." with that I turned around and walked inside leaving him frozen there. I bid everyone goodnight and went home. Mom and Dad stayed behind to catch up with Olena and Yeva.

Finally, this day was over. I changed into my pj's and turned off the lights. I was out like light as soon as my head hit the pillow. I guess this day completely drained me.

 **AN : Review and tell me how was that. Also my exams are starting so I won't be able to update till April. But I will try.**


End file.
